Childhood
by two hours with fish
Summary: Written awhile ago when I hadn't seen Endless Waltz and didn't know about Episode Zero. Nothing relationship wise in here at all. Give it a chance and R&R!


Childhood  
  
Disclaimer: I do not know any of these characters. Gundam wing belongs to Sunrise, Bandai, and Sotsu Agency. I did not come up with Trent Maynard as a name, my friend Emily did. I do not take any credit for the name.   
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Maynard. Trent isn't responding. It seems he has some kind of bacterial germ that is resistant to Anti-biotic," the doctor said to the fretting mother waiting outside a hospital room in the ICU.   
Horror struck the mother's face and she muttered, "How long does he have?" not baring to look up. She had no one to turn to as her husband was waiting for her at a meeting in Greece.   
A tear trickled down her face as the doctor said, "A week at most. We've done all we can. We feel that if we operate we would destroy too much of the surrounding tissue's for him to live a normal life." The doctors face was grave. He hated having to tell parents these kinds of things.  
Mrs. Maynard wiped the tear away. Maynard did not cry. "I will be leaving this afternoon. I have kept my husband waiting for too long with this hopeless cause. Please feel free to use my son as advancement in science or technology. It's the best I can give you after all the care you provided us. Thank you" Mrs. Maynard shook hands with the astonished doctor and turned and walked down the hall never to see her son again. Never knowing that he ended up living.   
  
  
Trent groaned as he heard the wake-up sirens scream through this wing of the training camp. He turned over and looked at the clock, 2 AM. He snuggled under the covers again. This must be a kind of mistake. Three morning practices in a row? He thought before a pillow hit him straight on in his head. He sat up wearily and looked at the boy's who had thrown the pillow at him. Both were standing there laughing wickedly at him. Not allowing himself to retaliate, he got up and got ready for the morning practice.   
Shivering slightly, Trent stood with the other 25 boy's in his group. They were all conversing a little but he stood there alone. He had no friends. They all looked the same. Each was wearing black tight shorts and not tops, as was the dress code for their school. That's was what the commander had given them to wear and they weren't going to go against the commander if they wanted to live. Each section had a different color, depending on skill and ability. The higher your level was the darker your color was until you reached black. After you reached black, you moved on to piloting school, or sent back home.   
"Attention!" yelled Commander Reynolds to the boy's five minutes later. They all snapped to attention and he started to take attendance. Trent let his eyes wander as the long process took place. It was the same as it had been every other of the 5 years of his life. When Reynolds was done he started handing out warm-up papers:  
  
7 mile sprint, 2 mile jog  
200 push-ups  
250 sit ups  
4 mile sprint  
  
Trent grabbed his and started working as he heard other boy's groan and complain. As usual he finished first. Instead of sitting and waiting for more orders, Reynolds called Trent over. \  
"Yes, sir!" Trent said saluting his superior.   
"At ease," the Reynolds muttered and Trent dropped his hand. "We have been very interested in you progress. You seem to be progressing rather quickly"  
"Thank you, sir" Trent said feeling above all. It was a VERY big compliment if Commander Reynolds said something good about you.   
"As part of your training, we must issue a mental test. Yours will be for you to forget who you are. You will no longer be Trent. From this day on you have no name. If someone needs to refer to you, they will call you boy. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, sir!" Trent said not understanding the full meaning of this test  
"Dismissed," Reynolds said not noticing the strange look in the boy's eyes.  
"Sir!" The boy said saluting the commander and waiting for the rest of the boy's to finish.   
  
  
"Trent!" Commander Reynolds yelled trying to get his attention. It had been a week since the test had been issued and it still hadn't been completed. Commander Reynolds had called to him several times by his new "name" and there had been no response. After giving up on that he decided to see if Trent would work.  
"Yes, sir!" the boy said snapping to attention from his day dreaming.   
"Boy, please report to section C15. You will be excused from morning practices." Commander Reynolds said no happy with the boy's results.  
"Yes, sir," boy said as he walked out of line and down to section C15. Why is Reynolds having me go here? He thought as he saluted the officers in the section.   
"We have been informed you have had some trouble with you mental task. Your name is Boy. There are no other choices. Whenever you break the test you will report here understood?" said the unknown commander.  
"Yes Sir!" boy responded looking the commander in the eyes.   
"I leave you to my assistants men! Take over here!" The commander walked out of the room. The guards closed in on the boy. The next three hours was spent with tons of abuse using two electric sticks from each of the guards. When it was done the guards told the boy to go get ready for afternoon practice. He never forgot his new name after that.   
  
  
"Yo, boy! You have mail!" yelled the mail boy, John, from down the hall. Boy, now 15 and still being forced to use that nickname got up and grabbed the familiar vanilla envelope. He opened the letter and his eyes bulged at the contents. His first real mission. He even had a code name on this one. The only name he ever knew was boy, he didn't remember being called anything else.   
The next day he reported for more of a detailed mission synopsis and a week after that he was standing in front a group of students saying his name after the teacher introduced him. "Heero Yuy. Pleased to meet you"  



End file.
